Call Girl Grace
by Devin Trinidad
Summary: The girls give Grace a makeover. (Pre-TVseries)


"Won't Dad get mad?" Vanya grasped at Allison's sleeve, her knuckles going white with clenched anxiety. "He went out for a business meeting, but…" Vanya instinctively pointed to a corner of the room where they theorized Dad might have placed cameras.

Allison giggled at her sister's discomfort. While they were not as close as siblings should be at the best of times, even she could see that Vanta could be adorable while also vulnerable. Call it a perk of being part of the higher ranked numbers while Vanya came dead last as the baby of the family.

"So?" Allison pulled her sleeve back from Vanya's insistent grasp to emphasize her point. "That means we can exercise our freedom!"

"Well…" Vanya fidgeted a little under Allison's expectant gaze, already feeling lost even though she was somewhat excited. "I guess that's all right," she conceded. "At least we're not sneaking out like Klaus and Diego."

"Exactly! Now let's get Mom!"

Both girls left Allison's room hauling a small bag filled with "goodies" and the like. As per usual, the girls found Mom at the recharge station in front of a wall filled with paintings. Mom's eyes were wide open, her needlework resting on her lap. To any new onlookers, they would have thought that she was the ideal housewife from the 1950s. Today, she wore a long skirt with thin pleats paired with a crisp white blouse. Black heels adorned her feet in a style that was fashionable many years ago. Even her hair was pinned and curled up as nicely as one could imagine someone from that old, bygone era, but that was all about to change.

Vanya waved a hand in front of her Mom's face. When she received no response, the seventh sibling waved for the third to take over.

"Here's the plan, Number Seven," Allison commanded as if she were part of a mission. Even Vanya felt as if they were supposed to bring domino masks along to complete the illusion. "I want you to undo her curls and the pins. You'll be the one straightening her hair."

"And you?" Vanya's small smile turned into a Five-worthy smirk on her face as she grabbed a few locks of Mom's hair.

"As for me," Allison turned to Vanya, another Five-worthy smirk on her face, " I"ll be busy giving Mom a makeover fit for a queen."

* * *

He stepped outside his designated taxi cab, a severe look in his eyes as he glared at the pristine condition of his beloved Umbrella Academy. When he was satisfied with the initial look of the building, he marched inside; there was no need to keep away from his home.

Sir Reginald Hargreeves was a smart, if a bit crazy. He was a scientist in his own right and a teacher in another. When he had been called away to a conference in Germany, he had put Pogo and Grace in charge. The trip was to last only three days at the very most, which was the longest that he had been away from his seven adopted children.

While he certainly did not miss their antics, he was worried that something might befall his assets.

So, it was with great trepidation that he stepped outside his taxi and entered the gates of his Academy. At first, there was nothing amiss. He had rung a bell that his he had set on the door and watched as all seven of his children gathered in front of him.

As usual, the first three were presentable, Numbers Four and Six looked quite disheveled, and Numbers Five and Seven looked harried. All of them gazed impassively at their benefactor, a fact which Sir Hargreeves appreciated. He never did quite like the power of vulnerability. As his gaze passed over each of them, he heard the robotic footsteps of his beloved android nanny.

_Good_, he thought. _What great timing to address some issues._

As he set to work on interrogating the android for misbehavior he noticed that there was something amiss with his children. Some of them looked over his shoulder (to look at Grace? how peculiar), others stared at him as if trying to keep a straight face, and in particular, he noticed that Five kept his face to the side (as if that would do him any good). Misbehavior and disorder in the ranks? While not unheard of with his unruly batch of children, he sorely believed that on the day of his return, they would behave within appropriate parameters.

Well, he might as well rectify the problem immediately.

Sir Reginald Hargreeves turned to his face his andro—

"Good heavens!" He backed away from Grace and turned to face his children. All of them were busy fighting giggles or turning away to quiet their smirks. "Who has—Why—"

For once in his life, the old man was at a loss for words.

His android had become so—

Grace looked upon her master with her emotionless smile. "Do you not like it, Sir? The girls decided to give me a makeover as one of their required social bonding activities."

He regarded her with the air of seeing something so unholy, only the Pope could exorcise such a monstrosity.

"I see that I'll have to rectify a few problems." Hargreeves turned to his changes and called for Three and Seven to step forward. "The rest of you are dismissed." As one, the boys walked away—all of them appearing to have varying degrees of worry and concern. Despite himself, Hargreeves was almost fond of that; although there was dissidence, the team was still a team.

That would be good for saving the world.

He turned to the girls. "Explain why you turned Grace into—" He waved his hand about, a part of him unwilling to say the word. "—a call girl?"

Did they even know what a call girl was?

In answer to that particular question, both of the girls' faces turned red until they burst out into incredulous laughter.

Hargreeves frowned, already wondering what kind of punishment should be used on his daughters.


End file.
